Boss Blitzkrieg
"Prepare for the bosses full of painful tactics..." ---- Boss Blitzkrieg is an Umbrella game developed by Gear Games released for the Evo-Gem in 19th March, 20XX. An action-platforming game, it involve heroes (and some villains) from the multiple worlds uniting to stop the Lux, essence of intense light that power-ups but also drive people insane upon consumption, with an unrevealed common foe as well. The game chronologically take pace after Evolved Resolution, while taking heavy inspiration of 's Boss Battles, another Umbrella game, for a very large emphasis on bosses and their diversity. Gameplay The basic gameplay involve a combination of platforming and fighting, with a nice emphasis on teamwork to take down an horde of enemies and the far tougher bosses. Each mode have a various goal, but the most essential mission the most of them have in common have to do with confronting bosses. Each character have their own abilities, a set of moves, and a Super move called Breakdown. They also have one of the five Classes that determine their specialized role: Agility, Flight, Projectile, Support and Power. *'Agility' is meant for rushdown or hit-and-run, and is the standard type for a character. An Agility character is able to perform agile feats and have good to great DPS, but their defense is generally low (or both Attack and Defense are average), which means bosses can sweep them away if they aren't careful. Most are also good swimmers as well. Their fighting playstyle is either a rushdown character or a hit-and-run character. Indicated by orange stripes. **The Breakout moves for Agility tend to exploit their speed or agility, or even other methods. Supporting Breakouts are generally around becoming or attacking faster. *'Flight' are for those who, you guess it, fly high to the sky and can reach places no other characters with different Roles can do (though a few exception applies). This will help them to completely avoid ground-based attacks and fly over grounded obstacles such as thorns and mines. That said, most have a weak Defense and they are either slow, or if they are fast, not easy to control in boss battles, especially with homing attack involved. They are also vulnerable of the Pinned Down condition as well. Identified by a wing. **The Breakout Moves for Flight involves using their flight capabilities beyond their usual limit. Supporting Breakouts involve giving better air control or aerial protection for allies. *'Projectile' are for characters who specializes on shooting stuff, allowing them to take down aerial foes (especially with homing attacks or pinning-down attacks) and very useful against bosses that lacked ranged moves. They can even hit places that even a Flyer will not be able to reach does to circumstances that will do harm to them (such as homing missiles). The weakness of each Projectile character can vary, but one thing in common is that because they have high reliance on their projectiles, anyone with a constant reflective ability or moves can put a dent into them. Identified by a yellow explosion. **The Projectile Breakout Moves are about using bigger, badder projectiles. Supporting Breakouts involves countermeasures against multiple kind of projectiles or make the others' projectiles better. *'Support' are those who focuses on helping out the others in their own way. They can all heal HP and raise stats, but each of them also have their own way to give further support. Most also have a decent firepower just in case a small pool of enemies is trying to take them on. Some are instead gradual grinder and focuses on hindering the enemies as much as possible. The problem is that the statuses they give to bosses (and enemy Characters) tend to be short-lived, and if they get caught in a large group of foes, they need some firepower from allies, lest they will be ambushed to death. Represented by a purple hand. **The Attacking Breakouts for Support are generally a bit weaker than average Breakouts, but allows for last resort counter attack. Their supporting Breakout moves, on the other hand, are more varied and powerful than others' Support Breakouts. *'Power' focuses on taking out enemies and are the essential tanks, boasting high Attack and Defense. There are two types of them; some have super strength and can grab an enemy or even a (non-giant) boss to throw them like trash cans, while other who are more ranged can obliterate enemies from afar. However, unlike Agility, Flyer, Projectile and especially Support, they have very little ways to give support to their own team, which means the Power types should focus on taking out foes as soon as they can. Presented by a green closed fist. **The Power Class' Breakout Moves involves the Power characters going crazy with their already well-known power. Their own Breakout Moves are in fact among the strongest, but also involve some risk. Their support Breakout Moves involve boosting stats to greater extent. As the enemies have a few attacks but tend to be numerous, the various obstacles and platforming awaiting for the players, and of course deadly bosses that had to be defeated, teamwork can become a very important aspect of the game. As such, a Support should keep their allies alive, especially the DPS and tank characters, the damage-focused characters should focus on taking down enemies, and the agility-focused characters should focus on the platforming sections to unlock doors or other objective-based roadblocks quicker. This is especially true in Boss Battles; Agility players avoid the attacks and focus on taking down troops or being secondary DPS, Flyings taking on aerial foes, Projectiles attacking bosses or key targets at distance, Supports provide support, and Powers being tanks and main DPS. Difficulty Level Most gamemodes have an idiosyncratic slider that determine how challenging the upcoming gameplay will be. In single console play, only player 1 will control the difficulty level, while in the multi-console play, the Difficulty Level changes depended on how well the team performed; the better the performance, the harder the next gameplay it will get. Some servers have the Difficulty Level permanently set into one level or by higher-ups of the server, or changes in different ways. Not only it allows the players of any skill will know if the server they want to join have a reasonable enough difficult for them to play, but it also modify the amount of reward the player will obtain after completing the mission. As you can guess, the higher difficulty, the harder AI the enemies and bosses will have, and most levels are softly but surely modified to have harder platforming levels as well. The penalty of resulting a game over never changes, except on the easiest difficulty where there is none at all. There are also variants of the hardest difficulty that spices up the game in a different fashion. Boss Battles One of the main attractions of the game is a lot of different bosses with different abilities and different attacks. Bosses take much longer to fight than a regular enemy, and have their own set of minions to help out as well. At the beginning of the first confrontation with a boss, the splash screen alongside a subtitle appears before the battle begins. Each bosses have at least two phases, with the major bosses having three phases. The first phase is the simpler phase, allowing for an introduction, but later phases will be more complex and less predictable. The last phase, be it second for some or third for others, is called the Berserk Phase, causing the boss to get out of control and go all out in order to defeat all players. Stun and Cripple Most bosses have super armor that only leave them stunned by very powerful attacks. Fortunately, they also have a Stun Bar which accumulate whenever they take damage. Once the meter is full, the boss suffer a Stun and their current attack is immediately canceled. This allows the player to exploit this by keeping their eye on the Stun Bar, and once it get near full percentage, a strong attack or two will stun them. The Stun lasts two seconds, but if the boss is hit by particularly strong attacks or Breakout Moves, they become Crippled and not only the Stun is extended to five seconds, but their Defense is also halved! However, if this happened, they become immune to Crippling until the third next Stun afterward, to avoid the battle ending too quickly. Berserk Phase The boss under a Berserk Phase moves faster and attack more often, which means that the Boss is in verge of becoming defeated. Although they become even weaker to the Crippling, they also become much resilient to Stunning, meaning that they take a massive amount of beating before finally Stunning. This phase in particular tend to be the most dangerous, as the boss battle now allows even less mistakes to the players. The reasons is because of increased damage and more enemies coming by, and become a life-or-death situation. It is also the main reason why survival is important; too many players downed means the Berserk Phase will likely take down the rest of the players shall they remain careless. However, a coordinated team will be able to survive the final phase by finally Crippling it. A Boss Crippled during the Berserk Phase will have their Defense quartered instead of being halved, resulting almost guaranteed victory for the team shall they managed to keep damaging him, her or them. However, some bosses cannot be Stunned the normal way anymore, which signifies that the players must find alternative ways to Stun them. An example would be pushing them off the area, or successfully dodge them right before they hit a solid wall. Some bosses have an alternative Berserk Phase, but which it would be will varies between bosses. Those are called Special Phases, and only occurs whenever special conditions are fulfilled. Strengths, Weaknesses and Risks Bosses have various Strengths to give them specific advantages. It can be either an immunity to certain statuses, taking longer to Stun, have increased stats against a specific Class, and various detection on Breakout Moves. Time Limit is it's own Strength if it result an automatic game over shall the time runs out; a Time Limit to survive against the boss onslaught for a phase or even the entire battle is not. That being said, they also have various Weaknesses that the player could exploit whenever possible. Examples are vulnerability against certain Elements, having weak spots (which give them more damage if such weak spots are hit), having enemies being vulnerable to the boss' attacks, or being non-combative (relying on other sources to defeat the players, but cannot directly fight back). The in-between are called Risks, which tend to be rather extremely beneficial to a boss if they managed to exploit it, or severely detrimental if the player had correctly intervened. Examples are having risky moves that are powerful but have risks to leave the boss Stunned, being very heavy and resistant to knockback, but can fall harder, or steadily lose health but regain some when the boss successfully dealing heavy damage. The multiplication for weaknesses and resistances for Elements varies, but tend to be generally plus or minus 33%, respectively. There is even Immunities, which are much more sparse but allows them to take no damage or effect from specific elements or statuses. However, the Immunity can be ignored by certain Icons, most particularly those that bypass even Invincibility. List of Common Strengths More unique strengths will be listed on the bosses and will not show up here. Sizes Bosses comes from any size and shape, and are being divided into six sizes. *' ': Smaller than a human-sized character. Tend to have small HP, but quick agility. Tend to be difficult to hit because of their small structure. Fortunately, they also get Stunned faster. *' ': Average sized, or not all that much smaller or bigger than a human-sized character. No major changes; average Stun Bar and various stats. *' ': Much larger than a human-sized character. Easier to hit in comparison to the above two sizes, but also have slightly higher-than-average stats. Also takes longer to Stun. *' ': Significantly larger than a human-sized character, to the point it become difficult not to see. Tend to have higher stats and much larger Stun resilience. *' ': Titanic size, way larger than even a Very Big Boss! Similar stats or even bigger, with the greatest Stun resilience of them all. However, it also comes with fairly longer Stun and Crippled duration to balance it. A few are so gigantic, the players have to climb into it or find other ways to damage it! *' ': Various sizes depending on the circumstances or phases. It can start with Average size before getting Very Big, or starting as Titanic but get progressively smaller. Bosses' Usage of Energies Bosses also comes with various Energies of various purposes and perks. Bosses will use them for DX Boss Battles. Defeating them with respective Energy allows the player to use the Energy for their Icon to power them up in various ways. *' ': Based of the Psycho Power by M. Bison of Street Fighters, this energy feeds of negative emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, and sadness.. or even evilness itself. The Boss with Psycho Energy become stronger as it enters a Berserk Phase or when it gets negative emotion based statuses. However, they are also get weaker by positive emotion statuses. *' ': Elemental Energies really varies depending on the element itself. It greatly intensify the positive and negative traits of each utilized Element. **A common trait with the Elemental Energies is that their effectiveness against certain elements become intense. This means that a Fire-base boss become significantly stronger against Nature-based Icons, but much weaker against Water-based Icons. **The Shadow Energy works differently from the Heartless Energy; it uses natural shadows instead of the Heartless Darkness, and gives a boost on darkness-based abilities for the bosses. **Likewise, the Light Energy isn't the exact same as the EX Energy, since it doesn't offer as much power, but doesn't become weak to light itself. *' ': The Red Energy, being very resource intensive but also deadly at the right hand. It allows for various blood-related offense and defense, as well as creating it's own armor. However, it does not provide any resistance against anything. It also boost fire-based attacks, but not to an extent that Fire Energy does. Anyone who absorbed so much Red Energy will go into Hyper Dread (not to confuse with Hyper Mode, which vastly improve blood-related abilities and greatly boost fire-based moveset. *' ': The Blue Energy, is very similar to Red Energy but with water-based and ice-based attacks instead of blood and fire. Anyone who absorbed so much Blue Energy will undergo Awakened Mode, which significantly amplify the water-based and ice-based abilities, as well as major boost on attack and defense. **The Red and Blue Energy counteract with each others and thus is strong against each others. This should be taken into consideration if intending to use Icons doused with either of these Energy. *' ': Unlike Psycho Power, Anger Energy focuses entirely on anger, and as such focus on boosting attack as high as possible. While it does result a horrifying Attack boost if left unchecked, it also don't offer benefit other than moderately boosted Defense. Calming moves will also weaken the Anger Boss. **Anger Energy Bosses isn't as vulnerable to positive emotions as much as Psycho and Heartless Energies does. This is because Anger only channels from their anger while the other two Energies channels far more negative emotions. *' ': Z-Energy derives from Ultra Space, which simply gives a significant boost to certain stats. It will also be used for a Z-Move styled attack, similar to a Breakout Move, but it also temporarily drains the stat boosts. **Unlike other Energies, the Z-Energy and Ki Energy can be combined by a very few bosses to significantly amplify each others' boosts. The problem is the risk of the bosses' stamina draining at alarming speed, and letting them pass out from using too much special moves is an alternative win condition if directly attacking them proved to be far too risky. *' ': Heartless Energy works differently from Psycho despite being used with fear, anger, hatred and other negative emotions. If anything, the strictly derives from the Heartless Darkness, a peculiar kind of man-made darkness that pass off as "natural" when in reality, it is made to cease all existence, including darkness itself. While the boss doesn't get significant boost, it does grant them access to a special Heartless form based on their power and design. **The Heartless Energy is a direct counterpart of EX Energy, and while very weak against that energy, the Heartless Energy is significantly more common. *' ': The Australium is unique in that it doesn't necessarily provide as much stat boosts as other Energies does. What it does is to make it essentially immortal, as long as the Australium Holder remains intact. This make them undefeatable if the Australium Holder isn't damaged. Oh, but be warned; long duration exposure to Australium will mutate them into hulking, manly threats. With a mustache. *' ': Primarily based of Ki from Dragon Ball franchise. The boss starts average or weak with low Ki, but become increasingly stronger in term of both stats and attack damage as it amasses more Ki Energy. It also unleashes much stronger moves that costs specific amount of Ki Energy. While a boss full of Ki can become devastating, dodging it's stronger moves will quickly weakens it. **As mentioned before, the Z-Energy and Ki Energy can be combined by a very few bosses. Here, the Ki Energy supply become more increased, allowing them to be immediately powerful right from the start. At the same time, because of the severe constraint caused by Z-Energy combined with Ki Energy, the boss will slowly but surely lose Ki Energy, making them weaker and weaker. *' ': This is easily among the rarest Energies to be used. It grants general stat boosts alongside gaining stronger power against Shadow element, both offensively and defensively. It also disables Eldritch, God and Shadow Icons' functions as well. A boss with positive outlook become much stronger than a boss with a negative outlook when it comes to EX Energy. One or two even gains access to a monstrous Exa-Form if pushed off the edge... Thankfully all Exa-Forms are Special Phases. **The EX Energy is a direct counterpart of Heartless Energy, and is significantly strong against that energy, like how EX Energy is powerful against all kind of darkness. It remains one of the rarer energy used by bosses, if not the rarest. Ironically, certain bosses become weak to light does to the EX Energy's light being unstable. Classes And last but not least, Bosses have their own set of classes. This set are different from the playable characters' classes, as it gives not just a classification of the boss in question, but also determines which player class would be best fighting which boss class. *' ': Focus on planning ahead and use the moves wisely, and prefer to let the minions to do their job. This allows the Mastermind to overwhelm the party if the enemies are not handled properly. Crowd control characters such as most Power Class characters can quickly terminate the enemies, but they also have to outwit the Mastermind first. *' ': Focus on torturing the player characters by inflicting many status conditions and get away with it. They also ensure that the arena is at their favor, but this can backfire as the Sadist can also be hurt by the hazards. Support characters will quickly cure the status conditions, but the Sadist may take their hand and attack them first. This can be a cue for the others to attack him or her! *' ': This one is summarized by three words; attack, kill and destroy. They only have attacking moves and doesn't bother to boost themselves or any supporting enemies, focusing entirely on taking down player characters. While this make them strategically limited, they make up by a much wider variety of attacking moves, and can be unpredictable! Agility and Flying characters are preferable to take it on. *' ': Unlike the Mastermind, the Commander will get their hands dirty as they also partake on a battle, but they also ensure their enemies have confidence and power. Indeed, the Commander will keep the enemies' morale high by boosting their stats, making it difficult even for the Power Class. Directly taking on the Commander with Projectile characters is a very effective strategy. *' ': Focus on long-ranged attacks, be it a gunman or a magician. As such, they are very threatening when attacking from afar. They also have their own status moves to boost their ranged prowess as well. Close combat oriented characters worked best on them, as the Marksman have much weaker melee attacks. *' ': Unlike the Berserker, the Breaker focus on melee and taking down one target at a time. Their combo prowess and single strike strength can quickly lead to the team's defeat if not fought appropriately! Projectile characters are effective does to the Breaker's lack of range, but Power Class characters going hand-to-hand against this boss can also work if backed up by Supports. *' ': All-Round Bosses have no specific strategies, preferring to quickly switch their tactic depending on the situation. While they have no specialty, they also have no common weaknesses, meaning that it is up to individual characters to deal with these threats! *' ': Bosses with this class are pilots, or vehicle themselves. They focus on attacking multiple targets with their AoE attacks, thus staying in a group is a bad idea. What Classes works the best depends on the Vehicular Boss' assets, but Power Characters can stun them much quicker than other classes. Ultra Bosses Ultra Bosses are considerably tougher than standard bosses, and are usually fought in the end of each World in the Elemental Saviors Mode. They have stats higher than average, more diverse tactics (even as Berserker), and more phases. What's unique about the Ultra Bosses is that they also have their own Ultra Ability, which is exclusive to each of the Ultra Boss. An Ultra Ability gives a powerful boost to the Ultra Boss that allows them to quickly turn the tide, and makes a difference between a successful coordinated team, and a failing team full of careless, clueless players. If an Ultra Boss get Stunned three times in a short amount of time, they enter a special phase called Ultra Outrage, which give them slightly heightened stats and complete immunity of Stunning. They also have Outrage Moves that are far more intense versions of their regular moves. They even have their own bar called Ultra Health, which is small, but it also allows them to take no actual damage from any attack, barring Breakouts and other exceptionally powerful attacks! On the other hand, when the Ultra Health does runs out, they become drained and their Ultra Ability become permanently disabled, and is immediately put into the Final Phase regardless of current health they have. This is because their health is also drained to 25%, in which is the usual amount for a Final Phase. While much more difficult to fight than regular bosses, it also allows a coordinated team to really values teamwork in order to defeat them. Like regular bosses, Ultra Bosses can be defeated solo, but are still more difficult to defeat. Crossover Aspect Many bosses will have aspects from another franchise, be it another character, an ability mostly seen in that franchise, a vehicle, or even a form. There are even some team-up bosses not from the same franchise as well, most of them being bosses with similarities. While some bosses remain themselves despite taking some aspects from another franchise, others take a new form, which is considered as a Crossover Boss. A Crossover Boss takes major aspect from another character or even multiple from different franchises, but maintain his or her major abilities as well. Bosses can also control enemies not from the same franchise, but with major matching with the theme. A dark lord boss will take control of Shadow-based enemies, regardless of the franchise they come from. The Heartless and the Nobody from Kingdom Hearts takes role as minor antagonists, with whole new leaders ever since the death of their former leaders. There is also a new army that is the light to the Heartless' darkness and the Nobody's twilight, namely the Lux, and is a more major antagonist army compared to the other two. It is unknown what the Lux is really made off aside of light, but is said to be originated after the downfall of a disgraced hero of light. It is proven to be different from EX Energy does to different properties the Lux can do, such as not giving the power of light for the wielder. In contrast of the Heartless aiming at heartless people and the Nobody aiming at recruiting victims of Heartless, the Lux aims to drive people into insanity by completely locking their heart, to the point where even the strongest Heartless cannot dive into that heart. The only way to unlock it is to defeat the infected victim. The Lux minions and victims also takes a more intense version of their normal appearance, being sharper looking and insane-looking. They also have their abilities pushed to their limit, but does not gain the Light element unless if the user is naturally Light-based. Another, less frequent aspect is the Fusion Bosses. Unlike Crossover Bosses, Fusion Bosses are explicitly fused and not only make use of two or more fused people's abilities, but even gain whole new abilities never available in any recipiant's arsenal. Taking inspiration from Megamix's personality in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled, the Fusion Bosses takes personality cues from all respective recipient, but also far more violent than pre-fusion characters. Control This control scheme assumes that you are using the Evo-Gem Controller. Breakout Schemes Gamemodes TBA Characters There are multiple characters from various franchises, be it from video games, comic books, anime, manga and tv shows. Most of the characters are a favorite of the director of the game, , but a few are also those who he either is indifferent about it or highly detested but fits in the game's nature. Their inclusion is regardless of their popularity and reputation, which means that even a very obscure character or a highly disliked character can be in the game. Playable At the release of the game, there are 36 playable characters, which are six for Agility and Flight, and five for Projectile, Support and Power. They are all available from the start, although the Campaign Mode have the player to only have a pool of the characters which switches between scenarios. 100px100px100px 100px100px100px100px 100px100px100px 100px100px100px 100px100px100px Agility Flight Projectile Support Power Support TBA Enemies TBA Standard Special Bosses TBA Standard Ultra Final Stages TBA Standard Campaign Only Special Stages Items TBA Standard Advanced Rare Special Others TBA Quotes Easter Eggs Secret Codes Trivia *Aside of the inspiration from Boss Battles, the game also took inspiration of SHIFT in term of a more crossover-styled worlds, and even have some characters changed from their usual selves. **Notable example is Vessa being a Light Mage, in which she never was one in her canon appearances or even her non-canon appearances. This is parallel with Gungeon Master Bowser from the same SHIFT game, who's basically Bowser after he conquered the Gungeon, and is very notably different from the original Bowser. *Despite chronologically taking place after Evolved Resolution, only Cut Man (as Cut Lumberjack) is the returning playable character. That being said, there are mentions of their accomplishment. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Gear Games Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:20XX Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games